Hot Tea
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Resaca Romántica". Clasificación "K ".


**Hot Tea:** **Pequeña secuela de "Resaca Romántica". Los deseos se habían hecho realidad, tras aquella fiesta y la borrachera que tuvieron, dos personas destinadas a estar juntas vivirán un momento especial en sus vidas.**

 **No soy dueño de Overwatch. Mi objetivo es solo entretener. Todos los derechos reservados para Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **Dedicado para Plagahood y MetalDragonGX.**

* * *

Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero ¿qué importaba?. No le interesaba esa molestia, después de semejante fiesta, en donde expresó sus sentimientos hacia aquella castaña británica, pensando que no lo aceptaría, para aquel vaquero, ese "Llanero Solitario" del desierto, la persona que era un lobo solitario, que no quería a nadie en su camino, mostraba un lado totalmente opuesto a esa frialdad que llevaba consigo. Siempre tan alerta, tan serio y frío, no le importaba cómo era el enemigo, simplemente lo abatía como todo un pistolero, igual que en las películas del Lejano Oeste.

A diferencia de aquella británica, ella era totalmente opuesta: Era muy enérgica, aventurare, activa, una molestia para los rivales, en especial por ese tele-transportador que llevaba consigo y le permitía avanzar y retroceder en el Tiempo, dejando su estela de daño en ellos. Siempre le había llamado la atención al vaquero, el cual pensaba que un día estarían juntos, sin embargo, la negatividad le ganaba y terminaba por darse la vuelta.

Ahora, tras aquella fiesta que tuvieron, al principio no deseaba ir, prefería volver al camino del desierto y enfrentar a los enemigos de "Overwatch", pero al final cedió, por las presiones y pedidos de sus amigos, los cuales le pedían que fuera y gozara esa noche. Al llegar allí, se encontró con diversos personajes y momentos bastante llamativos, en especial el beso que tenían Jack Morrison/Soldier 76 y Amelie Lacroix/Widowmaker, sumado al momento "hot" que tenían /Hana Song con Conrad Hart, sobre todo por los masajes que le daba a la gamer coreana y luego el paso al siguiente "Nivel". También había visto el momento coqueto que tenían Mercy/Angela Ziegler junto con Genji Shimada. Pero al ver todas esas escenas, el vaquero prefirió no darles importancia y salir al balcón, cosa que despertaba la atención de sus compañeros, quienes pensaban que ya estaba volviéndose viejo y que se iba a ir de allí.

Sin embargo, para Jesse McCree, ese día fue donde todo cambió, las cosas mejoraron cuando expresó sus sentimientos hacia Lena Oxton/Tracer y cuando ellos tuvieron su "momento solitario", brindando con cerveza y de ahí, sucumbiendo ante el alcohol y el deseo de estar juntos. Después de la fiesta, se quedaron dormidos por completo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con resaca junto con Tracer, McCree se despertó y vio que la joven no estaba, así que se levantó pero alguien le impidió el paso. Alzó la mirada y vio que allí estaba la inglesa, aún llevaba ese traje amarillo y negro consigo mismo, marcando su hermoso cuerpo y llevaba dos tazas de té calientes, una para ella y otra para su novio.

\- Jejejeje, good morning, Jessie, ¿cómo has estado?.- Saludó ella de forma cómica y enérgica.

\- Lena, je, todo bien, Darling, no hay de qué preocuparse.- Respondió el hombre y la británica se sentó a su lado, dándole un sorbo a su té.- Yo tendría cuidado que...- Sugirió ante el peligro de que la bebida estaba muy caliente.

\- Uffff, mierda, casi se me quema hasta la garganta, pero bueno, awwwwww, ¡qué fiesta que tuvimos!.- Sostuvo ella, recostándose contra el pecho del americano.

No podía darse la vuelta, esa tierna mirada que tenía la británica y que no quería despegarse ni por un milímetro de él, llevó aquel hombre en tomarla y acariciar sus cabellos por un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasara después, Jesse?.- Preguntó Tracer, de forma traviesa, arrojándose encima de aquel vaquero y comenzaba a besar su pecho hasta llegar a sus labios.

Se estaba divirtiendo con aquel americano, no lo soltaba por nada del Mundo, mientras que él llevaba sus manos hacia los labios de la británica, tan suaves, tan perfectos, ese sabor a cerezas que tenía el lápiz labial.

\- Traviesa.- Apuntó McCree a Tracer.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, Sheriff? ¿Estoy bajo arresto?.- Bromeó la castaña.

\- Sí, tienes derecho a permanecer hermosa, todo lo que digas será usado en una Corte de besos. Puedes solicitar un abogado del amor o pagar una fianza de amor.- Apuntó Jesse, quien la besó dulcemente en los labios una vez más.

No quería soltarse ni por un segundo, iban a gozar ese momento, después iba a quedarse a ayudar a Tracer con limpiar su casa, ya que había quedado bastante desordenado por la fiesta, pero por ahora iban a dedicarse a pasar su mañana tranquila, juntos, besándose, luego vendría el deber.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Una pequeña secuela de mi anterior fic llamado "Resaca Romántica". ¿Les gustaría que haga un Genji-Mercy y un Soldier para la próxima? ¿Y un Reaper-Mei?. Avísenme y lo hago.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo. Cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos.**


End file.
